Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workpiece support jig for supporting a workpiece when the workpiece is divided into chips.
Description of the Related Art
A wafer such as a semiconductor wafer or an optical device wafer, a ceramic substrate, a resin package, a glass plate, or the like is divided into a plurality of individual chips by using a cutting device or a laser processing device. To maintain good handleability of such a workpiece even after the division into a plurality of chips, the workpiece is usually loaded into the cutting device, laser processing device or the like in the form of a frame unit made by bonding the workpiece at a peripheral part to dicing tape bonded to a ring-shaped frame.
However, the dicing tape used in the frame unit is a factor causing a cost rise since the dicing tape is a disposable member thrown away each time. In certain types of workpieces, no problem arises even if the handling of the chips after the processing is relatively rough. For example, resin substrates and ceramic substrates packaged in chip size package (CSP), ball grid array (BGA) or the like correspond to such types. There has been proposed a cutting device that realizes tapeless processing in the cutting of such workpieces.